


Das Tier Von Ebott

by DarkFoxKirin



Series: Das Tier Von Ebott Universe [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I will take requests, M/M, Semi-thriller, but the main one is undertale, may have some trigger material, this will be done in various AU's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFoxKirin/pseuds/DarkFoxKirin
Summary: People say that there is a beast that resides in the Ebott forest...People say that it hailed from Germany and has been around for over a hundred years...People say that it lures children into it's lair, never to be seen again...What actually happened to all of those children? And what do the monsters of the underground have to say about it?





	1. Hallo, Kleines (Hello, Little One)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing a story that takes requests to further the story, so don't hesitate to request something that you might want featured in this story! Also, I'll be doing a side series partaining to the Underfell, Mafiatale, Outertale, Underswap, Kindertale, and perhaps Underwater/Undersail. Any other AU's I may not do because of my little knowledge of them. 
> 
> The main story will reside in the Undertale universe, but I will rewrite major scenes and any other scene that you guys may request in the main story or in the other AU's. The main character (YOU) doesn't really change if only slightly to be able to fit that AU better. I've given the main character (YOU) a name and is technically an OFC, but I will be using 'YOU' to address the main character in the story. If you would like me to address the character as 'SHE' then let me know! (And yes, the main character is female.) (P.S. Please don't get mad at my botchy German, I'm using Google Translate and if you see a mistake then I wont mind if you helped me out!)
> 
> So sit back, and enjoy Das Tier Von Ebott! (The Beast Of Ebott - German)

You creep through the Ebott woods, heading for the moonlit lake at the center of a small clearing.

The ever present glowing red vapor wafts out of your mouth and nose as you breathe out of your skeletal muzzle when you reach the lake and gaze at your terrifying reflection in it's mirror still surface. 

Even you had to admit that you were rather a horror to look at. Your glowing red cat-like spectral slits float in your empty eye sockets and disappear when you 'blink'. You tilt your head, making your silver antlers twinkle in the glow of the full moon. They were attached to your rather deer-like looking ebony skull, but you had silver fangs similar to a large cat's. Long, pristine white hair flowed from your skull to end around your waist. It was as soft as a cat's fur. Your hair was probably your best feature. You had even stolen a brush from a sleeping (daredevil) hiker's backpack to be able to maintain it. You had also stolen a turtleneck sweater that was long enough to cover your torso and a pair of ripped black jean shorts. You may be living in a cave deep in the woods, but you can still enjoy small luxuries. Not all of you was skeletal however, you had a body similar to a female human's with smooth pitch black skin. One of the only exceptions were your hairless black deer legs with your dainty silver hooves. Your furless, black deer-like ears twitch in the cool breeze as you glance at them as well. You had excellent hearing. Your skin is like living stone, smooth, hard, and cold. Few scars litter your body, mostly because only armor-piercing bullets have been able to slightly scratch or puncture you and you heal at an accelerated rate. You look at your long, thin fingers, extending and then retracting your long sharp needle-like claws. You huff and lick your muzzle with your pointy dark purple tongue. Everything about you was long and pointy, especially your body as it was unnaturally long and wiry making your height around seven feet. 

The red vapor that billowed out of your muzzle never stopped. It usually evaporated around thirty to forty seconds, but it still made it hard to sneak up on prey. This is why you were grateful for your accelerated speed. You could move faster than the human eye could see but you could manipulate your vapor as well. You can extend it's duration period and spread it out in a fifty foot radius. When an animal or human inhales it when activated, it makes them hallucinate what you want as well as being dizzy and lethargic. These symptoms are effective immediately and wear off about thirty minutes to an hour later, but a second is enough to kill your chosen prey, be it an animal or a violent human. You sometimes use it to calm down frightened children who wander into your woods. You've found out that when used liberally, it can put a human to sleep. You could give them harrowing nightmares or the sweetest of dreams once the human is unconscious. 

Most humans think that you're the spawn of a demon and a wendigo and they were actually close to being correct. Both have been in your ancestry, but your parents had been almost fully human, the genes just jumped a generation. Which is why you are the way you are. The city folk called you the Beast of Ebott. Everyone blamed the disappearances of various children and other humans on you but you weren't the culprit. 

Well... at least the ones that didn't bother you.

You actually loved cute things. The one thing that could melt your cold heart. 

When lost children wandered into your woods, you always attempted to help and protect them, and some let you but most were too frightened of you and either ran out of the woods or fled up the mountain, usually falling into a deep hole in the earth that always smelled like old magic. You had tried to go after one before, but since you weren't human, you couldn't enter. You felt some sorrow, but let it go. There was nothing that you could do, so why fret about it?

Your inner musings were interrupted by you flicking your ears upward as the sound of something cashing to the ground could be heard some yards away. Curious, you ignore your reflection as you turn toward the noise and leap through the trees, practically flying with how fast you were running. You were there in less than two seconds. 

It was a small child.

They had tripped and landed in a thorny thicket in their haste to get away from an invisible entity. Whatever they were running from, they had obviously lost it because you didn't sense anything in the surrounding area except for the various wildlife that didn't immediately flee from your presents. 

They were silently sobbing and were trying to get up, but they were stuck. You lightly step forward and gently reach down to grip them and detangle them from the thicket. You lift the child up and look at its tear-streaked face. The child was slightly tanned and had messy dark brown hair that went down to their chin. Their eyes were closed but they had opened them slightly in shock when they got picked up, letting you gaze into their amber, almost red eyes. 

They were one of the most adorable things you had ever seen.

You rumbled a purr and nuzzled the shaking child's face with your muzzle softly. This child reminds you of one that you had known a long time ago, your chest clenches briefly at the reminder. The child hiccups and stills before cautiously petting your white hair. You purr in pleasure before pulling back to look the child in their eyes once more, but they had closed them again. At least they looked a bit calmer now. Strange, considering how you looked. " _Hallo, Kleines_ , hello little one. Why have you wandered all of the way out here? Are you lost?"

The child hesitates before talking in a quiet and hoarse voice. "I'm running away."

You tilt your head to the side. "Are you? Well, it's a bit chilly for you humans at this time of year, is it not? Would you like for me to make you a fire?"

The tiny child shivered in their blue and purple striped sweater and black shorts before nodding quickly. You nod back and bring them close as you ready your doe legs to carry the both of you back to the clearing that you had previously been in. You snatch a couple of branches as you pass them and set the child down as you set the wood up into a neat little pile. You then let your vapors travel farther and hover around the branches before extending your claws and striking them against each other to create a shower of sparks. As soon as the sparks touch the red vapor, a flame flairs everywhere the vapor covers, and thusly catching the branches aflame as well.

The child gasps in slight fear and wonder before cautiously scooting forward to feel the warmth of the bright red tinged flames. The two of you sit infront of the fire until the child starts to nod off. If you could, you would have smiled. You settled with flicking your ears and filling your deep but still feminine voice with warmth. "Would you like to sleep? Don't worry, nothing can happen to you while you are in my care."

Again, the child hesitates before nodding and curls up as close as they can get to the fire without getting burned. Your eye lights dim in contentment as you watch them do this before seeing them shiver as a harsh gust of wind blows at their back. 

You huff before getting up and curling around the child, protecting them from the wind even if they couldn't gain any warmth from your cold body. Your rumbling purr and activated vapor lulls the child into a deep slumber in a matter of moments. You don't need as much sleep as humans do, so you just let your eye lights go out, 'closing' them but keeping an ear out for any disturbances.

 

-

 

Morning comes quickly for a being as old as yourself. 

The child stirs before yawning and sitting up, pushing your arm from around them in order to do so. They seem confused but relieved as they gaze around before looking at you as you sit up as well. You have an inkling of why they have that look on their face. "You actually had a good nights sleep in a while, am I right?"

The child looks a little wary but nods. You nod back and blow some of your vapor into their face, but don't activate it. "I had you breathe in my vapors. They can lend a kind soul blissful dreams for a night when activated and inhaled. It can also cause one to feel extremely dizzy, but as long as you don't move much after you breathe it in, the dizziness wont affect you much."

The child beams at you in gratefulness before giving you a shy hug. You rumble in delight and hug the small body back. They were almost too cute for words! 

After a few moments of holding them, the child pushes away with an upset look on their face. You give a concerned rumble as you caress their face, pushing some of their hair behind their ear. "What is the matter, _Kleines_?"

They rub their arm and look away for a moment before looking back at you with a face filled with Determination. "I gotta go."

Your ears droop at hearing this. You are rather lonely in these woods. Everyone was frightened of you and for good reason, but you still felt the loneliness each passing day, month, and year. You had hoped... "Do you not want to... stay with me? You had said that you were running away, why not stay with me? I... could use the company. At least tell me your name."

The child's eyes mist up before hugging you again. They whisper into your ear quietly. "I can't... I... gotta go. And my name's Frisk."

You let out a small whine before composing yourself and letting go of the child before you stand up. "Very well, Frisk. I am Magdalena, but you can call me Magda. The way back to the city is that way." You point to the east before turning around and walking into the darkened treeline. 

The child's tears slide down their cheeks once more before they turn in the opposite direction and heading up the mountain. You are wary about this and you follow them as they climb and stumble their way up Mount Ebott. You make sure that you are silent and keep out of sight whenever they turn back to scan the trees around them. 

The bad vibe that you had been feeling ever since Frisk had left you grew stronger and stronger the closer they got to the mysterious deep hole near the middle of the mountain. After a couple of hours of climbing, Frisk is standing infront of the large hole. 

You didn't like this. Too many children have fallen down that hole and you don't want Frisk to be another casualty. You call out to them, but just when Frisk is turning to face you, a green, thorny vine launches out of the hole and wraps around Frisk's leg. 

Your eye lights narrow and contract in alarm. You leap forward, but your claws only rip a bit of Frisk's sweater before your hand is stopped by the barrier covering the hole and the child that you had only known a portion of the night and a morning disappears into the darkness below.

You kneel there with a scrap of the blue and purple fabric being crushed in your tight grip before standing and tucking it into your pocket. You look into the hole for a long stretch of time before turning around and walking away.

Nothing can be done for them now.

[TBC...]


	2. Das Leben Geht Weiter (Life Goes On)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done cover art and fanart for this story so go check that out! http://darkfoxkirin.tumblr.com/post/153789278236/i-drew-cover-art-for-das-tier-von-ebott
> 
> And here's the fanart: http://darkfoxkirin.tumblr.com/post/153798906431/fan-art-for-das-tier-von-ebott
> 
> (I would love it if you guys do some fanart for this too!)

You churr in delight as you find an iPod in fairly good condition in a hiker's backpack. (It would go nicely with the pilfered black Skullcandy headphones that you had gotten a week ago.)

Said hiker was now somewhere in your digestive track at this point in time. You don't take kindly to would-be rapists and the 'hiker' would have been one had you not have 'taken care of it'. 

Sadly, the woman that you had saved was quite frightened and ran away. Oh well, at least you had gotten a good meal and some new stuff out of it. 

You fumble with the device before plugging the headphones in and selecting a song to listen to. (You knew how to do this and many other things by observing others.) When you pressed play, you chortled when you heard the lyrics. 

"I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you  
Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo  
By the way, by the way, you do things to my body  
I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you-"

Heh, how ironic.

Once you were finished going through the deceased human's backpack, you picked it up to take it to the waterfall in the area to depose of it. When you pass the hole that many children have been taken by, you think about the latest life it took. Frisk.

It's almost been a whole month since then. 

Life went on as usual. It was lonely... as usual. Everything. Was. Usual. 

Well... the iPod and headphones were new... And right as you think that, you heard static coming through said headphones. You twitch your ears and take them off to inspect them curiously. "They look practically brand new, so why-?" A rumble resonating throughout the whole mountain drowns you out before you hear an earthshaking shattering sound.

You jerk and drop the backpack to whip your head in the general direction of the sound. It came from higher up the mountain. Before you can do anything, the ground shakes as a powerful shock wave bursts through the trees, almost knocking them, and you, down. 

Startled but intrigued, you stow away your things before dashing toward the source of it all. What you find shocks you to your core. 

It was Frisk. And they were leading a small group of strange creatures. They smelled like the hole did; old magic. 

You were filled with an unexpected amount of joy at seeing them safe and sound. You wanted to leap forward and embrace them but you were wary with the addition of the strange new creatures so you just lurk in the darkness of the trees, unseen. 

You may have been unseen, but that didn't mean your red vapor was. Irritated at this common problem, you huff quickly to spread the red mist so that no one would be able pinpoint your location. And as you had predicted, Frisk spotted the red mist and perked up, turning their head every which way in order to try and get a glimpse of you.

The short skeleton on their right noticed this and began looking around as well. "hey, watcha lookin for kid?"

The taller skeleton on the right of him spoke up. "COULD IT BE WHERE THIS RED FOG IS COMING FROM?" He was a rather loud individual.

Frisk beams and nods. They then do something with their hands. The smaller skeleton speaks up after seemingly understanding what Frisk did. "what? you mean a 'friend' of yours is causing this? are they a monster?"

A large bipedal goat with a royal purple cape says something this time. "That's impossible. All of the monsters were forced underground, the humans made sure of that. But enough of depressing subjects, let's meet the humans of this era. Lead on Frisk!"

Frisk smiles and nods but seems a bit disappointed at leaving before finding you. They take one last scope of their surroundings before walking forward once more. You take note that the short skeleton keeps an eye socket out from then on, looking at your red mist with a wary eye. 

You follow them all of the way to the end of your woods and watch as the humans react to the strange magical beings. 

They walk up to a human filled park and the tall skeleton exuberantly greets everyone. "HELLO HUMANS! TODAY IS INDEED A FABULOUS DAY! FOR YOU ALL GET TO BE THE VERY FIRST TO BEFRIEND THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

You could tell that most of the humans thought that they were wearing costumes, but once it was made apparent that they were indeed _real_ , there was a slight panic. Some humans screamed and ran away, calling the police on their cellular devices while others either edged closer to greet the monsters back or to tell them that they weren't wanted. Luckily, there were only two hateful humans and nine friendly humans. The nice ones shooed the hateful ones away which is good because you would not have anyone harming Frisk.

One human stepped forward as a spokesperson for the rest and spoke to the group. "Hey, my name's Steve and I'm really sorry about that, some people can be real assholes. So, would you all mind telling me why you're here?"

The larger bipedal goat with the cape stepped forward. "Howdy, I am Asgore Dreemuur, king of all monsters. We were trapped beneath Mount Ebott for quite some time until our newly appointed ambassador, Frisk, freed us." The human looked down at a smiling and waving Frisk before waving back and turning back to king Asgore. "We would like to speak with your leader so that there wont be any confusion-" 

Asgore gets cut off as three police cars pull up and armed officers get out and shout at the shocked monsters. "EVERYBODY GET ON THE GROUND NOW!"

The monsters edge away warily as some of the cops take aggressive stances. The nice humans and Steve step infront of the wary group of monsters and try to explain the situation. When the monsters had backed up, they had made sure that Frisk was behind them, and incidentally, the closest to the darkened treeline.

Deciding to take action, you dash forward and snatch Frisk gently but firmly by the sides and vanished back into the trees. 

Frisk gasps and gets ready to yell, but when they see that its you, they squeal and hug you around the neck. You purr contentedly and hop into a high branch to be able to keep an eye on the situation. It was quite entertaining. 

Your _Kleines_ tries to make those hand gestures from before but when they see your unblinking visage, they speak in their characteristically quiet voice. "Magda! I knew that you were here! ...I missed you." That's almost the longest you've ever heard them speak. 

You would have smiled if you could, so you just settle for purring even louder and nuzzling their head. "I've missed you too Frisk. Now, tell me what happened after you fell."

-

Sans breathes a sigh of relief as the situation is handled and no one was shot or arrested. He turns around to ask Frisk something but they're nowhere to be found. "frisk? kid? hey now's not exactly the time to be wanderin off buddy!" He then catches sight of the red fog that had faded when they left the woods but it was now edging back. 

The commotion that Sans was creating caught the attention of everyone else. The other monsters finally realized that they were missing their ambassador and savior and started looking for them. 

"My child? My child!"

"Come on punk, where'd ya go?"

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS THE BEST AT HIDE AND SEEK, BUT PERHAPS WE SHOULD PLAY AT ANOTHER TIME?"

"Frisk? Frisk, where are you?"

"H-hey, Frisk? F-Frisk?"

Sans follows the bad feeling he had gotten as soon as he had seen that red fog for the first time and follows the trail into the darkened treeline. 

-

Frisk was just finishing up their daring story when the short skeleton comes close to the tree that you two were in and stopped, looking around. "hey frisk? are ya there kid?"

Frisk looks down and is about to call out to him before you gently place an obsidian finger to their lips to keep them silent. They look back at you and quirk a curious brow, but you just hold them tighter. You didn't want to give your little one up.

"if someone took frisk then i'll make sure that they'll h a v e a b a d t i m e." You scoff silently but sooner or later the skeleton was going to find out that the red vapor was coming from up here. That and the fact that Frisk was patting you on the head and giving you the cutest puppy dog look that you had ever seen. You huff out a breath and make a decision.

-

A large pine cone comes soaring out of nowhere and smacks right into Sans' skull. "ow! what the-! frisk?" He rubs his skull and looks up to find Frisk sitting on a pretty tall branch with rapidly dissipating red mist all around them. 

The kid beams at him and waves. " _Can you help me get down? Magda's a little upset._ "

Sans grips the kid's soul with his blue magic before slowly lowering them out of the tree. "how the hell did you get all the way up there? and magda? who's that?"

Now safely on the ground, they grab Sans' hand and leads him back to the park but briefly let's go to speak to him in sign language. " _My shy friend that I was telling you about! She had wanted to say hi and to hear all about what happened underground! I want you to meet her but she doesn't seem to like meeting people much..._ "

Sans hums and grips Frisk's hand a bit tighter. He wasn't sure he likes the sound of this 'Magda' chick. That red mist gives off a very faint magical signature, not to mention the mysterious and powerful presence that he can feel just beyond his sight. The only other beings that gave off that type of presence was Omega Flowey and... _Him_. But Flowey's just a normal weed now and _he's_... not here anymore. 

Sans' train of thought gets interrupted by Toriel running over and hugging Frisk. "Frisk my child, please don't go running off like that! We were very worried!" Frisk nods dutifully but motions that they were just visiting their 'shy' friend. The queen sets Frisk down but grabs their hand. "Very well, but next time please let someone know first, alright?" Frisk nods again before following Toriel over to Steve and the others. 

Steve turns to Toriel, Sans, and Frisk with a smile. "Like I was telling the others, I own a few newly built apartment buildings downtown and as long as you can pay the rent, you all are welcome to stay." 

Asgore chuckles before patting Steve on the shoulder. "That's quite alright! And thank you for the very generous offer! There are much more of us and I'm sure that they can pay their way as well. Will this currency do?" He then reaches into his pocket to take out a handful of twinkling gold coins. 

Steve blinks rapidly before nodding. "Y-yes, I'm almost certain that will cover a whole year's rent! If you would like, you can convert your gold into cash at the bank in downtown. That's our form of currency and it's easier to handle."

Asgore nods and puts the gold back into his pocket. "Will do. Thank you for the tip!"

Steve nods before gesturing to the parking lot. "Now, if you all would still like to meet the mayor then I can take you! I may have to do a few round trips through..."

Asgore laughs heartily. "Ah yes, I know some of us are quite large to you humans. But I believe Undyne, Toriel, Frisk and I will take the first trip."

Steve nods and heads on over. "Alrighty! I'll come back for the rest of you in around fifteen minutes. When you all are finished with everything, I'll have your apartments ready for you."

As the first group follows Steve to his car, Sans looks back at the overshadowed trees leading to the deeper part of the woods with a pensive look on his face. 

Two red spectral eye lights stare back within the scarlet mist and darkness.

[TBC...]


	3. Verbotene Besuche (Forbidden Visits)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo sorry about the long wait! I've been creating new stories and I've had writer's block with this one but I've finally done it! Enjoy!

Frisk bit their lip, looking at the window of their new bedroom in indecision.

After all of the monsters got situated in the apartments, which took a whole three weeks, they had finally gotten some time to go and try to convince Magda to come and meet everyone else, but after Sans had talked to Toriel and the others about this mysterious, powerful, and magical signature in the woods, she had temporarily forbidden them not to go and seek the beast out until the adults knew what they were getting into. 

They had tried to argue that the monsters could meet her after they brought her back to the apartments or the nearby park, but they didn’t want them to be around her until they could figure out her intentions. 

That didn’t even make any sense! She was Frisk’s friend before she had even met any of the monsters! So, Frisk had decided to sneak out to get to Magda and try to convince her to come back with them to meet everybody and possibly come and live with them in the apartments. It might be a bit difficult since almost every apartment was occupied with all of the monsters of the underground. The only problem was that they were beginning to get cold feet…

**Just go already! The monsters just want you to sit and play the obedient little _boy_ , just like _them_.**

Frisk shivers in dread at the reminder and their unwanted guest’s voice. Chara refused to leave even though they lost the fight for control this time. She had a comment for _everything_ when she wasn’t sulking. The only time she had a somewhat positive reaction to something that wasn’t at another’s expense, was when she recognized Magda’s vapor. Frisk had tried to ask her how she knew Magda, but she had immediately shut down, not wanting to show anymore weakness than she already had.

 _That’s not true! The monsters are way better than my parents ever were! They were the real monsters…_ Frisk wrung their hands together as they thought this, biting their lip.

Chara went silent at that but huffed at them after a moment. **W-whatever! Let’s just go already! You’re gonna get caught if you wait any longer!**

Frisk takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly before opening up the window and scaling down the large magnolia tree that’s right outside their window. Everything will turn out fine, they’re doing the right thing. Chara scoffs in the back of their head, settling down for the long journey to the Ebott Woods.

 

///

 

Something didn’t feel right. 

Sans tossed and turned in his bed as he thought about the ever present and oppressive aura that always stayed in the Ebott Woods. 

Something was going to go wrong _very_ soon. He could feel it in his soul.

Deciding to do something about it once and for all, Sans gets up and pulls on his favorite blue jacket before slipping on his shoes and takes a shortcut to the edge of the woods.

 

///

 

You huffed in irritation as you tugged at the deer leg that a gray wolf had in it’s jowls. Around a year or two ago, you had stumbled across some poachers that had killed the mother of a litter of three wolf pups. The poacher was about to kill them too, but you had taken care of him before he could. Since then, the wolves stuck close to you and considered you one of their own. They had even expanded their pack until there were eight wolves in all. You never bothered to name them, but despite your halfassed efforts, you grew fond of the troublemakers.

Right now, they had ‘helped’ you take down a large buck, (they only nipped at it’s ankles as you took it down…) but while you were trying to eat your lunch, the wolves were trying to hog it all. You growl, getting tired with the tug-of-war, and rip the deer carcass in half, leaving the head and the front legs to the wolves while you take the back legs and most of the back and intestines before hopping into a tree so that no mischievous wolves could snatch another bite of your half.

A few wolves whine at that, but temporarily ignore you to focus on the fresh feast before them. You roll your eyes and begin tearing at your meal, taking care not to get blood and viscera all over your hair and clothing. It was your only pair after all. You never thought that it was prudent to acquire a second pair.

-

You were nearly finished with your midnight meal when you hear faint footsteps approaching the forest from the city. You swallowed what was in your mouth and lifted your head up, ears twitching above your skull. They were the footsteps of a small child, one that you remember. You sniff the air as you hop down from the tree, disturbing the now sleeping canine pack. They got up when they see how alert you are. Since your sense of smell, sight, and hearing is far superior to most living creatures, the wolves couldn’t tell that Frisk was approaching until a soft breeze carried their scent over to them. 

They growl and edge forward, but you give them a sharp hiss, causing them to stop and reluctantly back off. Not wanting to frighten Frisk, you run over to where they are which was about a mile away and it only took ten seconds to reach them. They jump a bit at your sudden appearance right in front of them before they light up with glee.

They leap into your arms and you swing them around as the both of you giggle. (Well, Frisk giggles but you just chuckle warmly.) They smile at you before getting serious. “Alright, I know it’s been awhile and I’m sorry about that but I’m not supposed to be out here. Sans talked to mom about you and since they haven’t seen you or know what you’re capable of, they didn’t want me to come visit you. But I know that they’ll love you just as much as I do as soon as they meet you!”

This has been the longest they have ever spoken to you but you’re irritated at their monster friends for trying to keep your child from you. You found them first! You cared for them and kept them warm! They tried to KILL them as soon as they saw them and yet they think that they’re BETTER than you!? 

Frisk looks up at you in worry as you begin to growl, causing your vapor to waft out even faster and your eyes glow brighter. They place their hands on either side of your snout, tilting your head down to look you in the eyes. “Hey, I know what you’re thinking, but it’s alright. I’ve forgiven them and they’ve given me a home!” Your eye lights narrow at that, and Frisk corrects themself quickly. “But I know I’ve always had a home with you! It’s just that… I don’t really think that living in a cave is very comfortable…”

Your ears droop as you lean back a bit, offended slightly. “But… my cave is very hospitable. I’ve collected rugs, blankets, pillows… even a few pieces of furniture that people dump on the side of the road. It has a stream that runs through it with fresh water and there are even a couple of fruit trees located near the cave, as well as throughout the whole forest. Not to mention that I would be happy to provide you with meat from my kills. I will make sure that you are _very_ comfortable.”

Frisk winces at the thought of you killing and eating the innocent forest creatures, but pats you on the head as an apology. “That does sound nice… but you can’t have everything in a cave. Do you have electricity? Plumbing?”

You huff and look away. “Why would you need that? My vapor glows so that can provide plenty of light, and if you need more, then I can build you a fire. As for plumbing… What is that?”

Frisk facepalms and grimaces slightly at the thought of you using the bathroom wherever you want. They look down and twiddle their thumbs as they try to explain it to you. “Well, plumbing is for sinks, bathtubs, showers, and toilets. Bathtubs and showers are big closed off spaces for cleaning yourself, sinks are smaller and are for washing your hands quickly and other things, and toilets are for… pooping and peeing without making a mess. Toilet paper is for wiping yourself off after using the toilet or bathroom so that your bum stays clean. Also, electricity isn’t only used for lighting. It’s also used for watching TV (This is for watching movies and TV shows), powering the refrigerator (Which keeps food cold so that it doesn’t spoil quickly), and the stove (That’s for cooking food). All of these things are very necessary for humans.” Frisk clears their throat. It was a bit taxing to be talking for this long without having done so in a while.

You decide not to point out that some of those things you’ve never heard of. You somberly gaze at Frisk as they stare back up at you with determination thrumming through their veins. They even have their eyes open, showing you that they were indeed red and strangely familiar looking. You decide to think about that later as you open your maw to address Frisk, but suddenly you hear howling in the distance. You whip your head up and in the direction of your wolves. They only howl like that when they’re chasing prey, or there’s a predator nearby, and they’ve already eaten so it can’t be the first option. And that’s when you feel that skeleton’s aura growing closer.

You tighten your hold on Frisk and dash on over to where the wolves are and hop into a tall tree. You settle down to enjoy the show.

 

///

 

Sans looks around cautiously before slowly entering the forest, making sure to keep an eye socket out for that red vapor. He’ll get some answers, one way or another. 

About five minutes later, he hears howling nearby. Sans stiffens and turns in the direction of the sound and sees a pack of large wolves running toward him. “shit.”

He teleports away before they can reach him but they just turn around and keep on running after him. He can’t teleport that far since he’s never been in these parts of the forest before. He knows that sooner than later, he’s going to get tired before the wolves do. He doesn’t want to hurt some random animals that are just following their instincts, but he’s not about to let some wolves turn them into a chew toy.

After making that decision, he faces the wolves and readies his attack.

 

///

 

“Oh, so he can teleport.” You remark as you lounge on your tree branch while balancing a worried Frisk on your stomach. 

Frisk leans forward in order to get a better look at the vertically challenged skeleton as he dodges your wolves. “Magda, shouldn’t we help him? He’ll get tired soon!”

You perk up at that. “So soon? He must not be very athletic then. And don’t worry about the wolves, they’re mine (so to speak) but they’ll never hurt you since you’ve been saturated with my smell. They’ll know that you’re mine and treat you as a part of the pack.”

Frisk relaxes a bit at that. “Really? Well then can you put your scent on Sans? That way, the wolves will leave him alone!”

They seem so proud of their solution that you almost don’t want to burst their bubble. Almost. “Frisk, there’s a reason why we’re just sitting here and not helping him. We want him to get attacked. And this can also be a nice way to figure out what he’s capable of.”

Frisk scrunches their eyebrows together and opens their mouth to reprimand you, but a loud yelp interrupts them, causing both of you to whip your heads around to look at the scene happening below you. Sans had summoned a large bone next to one of the wolves and whacked it, causing the wolf to slam into a tree. You growl at the blatant misuse of your wolves and sit up straight, sitting Frisk in your lap as you lean forward. Your anger causes your mist to spread out, and you make sure that it shrouds you so that Sans wont be able to see the two of you up here.

 

///

 

Sans notices the spreading red fog and tries to pinpoint where its coming from, but it’s impossible when it’s spread around like this. While he’s distracted, one of the wolves lurches forward and snaps at his jacket. Sans jolts and summons a gaster blaster and aims it and the snarling wolf that wont let go of his jacket. A light begins to build up in the skull’s mouth, but before it can fire, the red vapor begins to glow brighter.

Sans doesn’t understand what’s happening until the gaster blaster fades away without his say so and he begins to feel dizzy and light headed. He panics and tries to teleport back to his apartment, but every time he tries to grasp at his magic, it seems to slip from his grasp like smoke. 

The wolves form a circle around him as he falls to his hands and knees. Sans tries to shake it off, but that just makes it worse. He’s scared. He feels that ever mysterious aura come out of hiding and approach. 

No, no, no! He’s defenseless right now! A sitting duck with his 1 HP and no dodging ability! He struggles even more to try and get back up, and he even manages to look up to see the wolves parting to let someone through.

The last thing that Sans sees is a charcoal deer skull loom over him with bright red cat like slits in it’s eye sockets and bright silver antlers stretching over it’s head. Pure white locks of hair tickle his face as the being above him leans over to look at him with a deep chuckle. He can see Frisk held in it’s obsidian arms as they look at him in worry.

“ _Hallo, Sans _.”__

__Everything goes black as the void._ _

__[TBC…]_ _


	4. In Der Hohle Des Feindes (In The Enemy’s Lair)

Chara cackles with glee. **Yes! _Finally_ , there’s someone who’s stronger than Sans and is ready to get rid of him once and for all!**

Frisk is determined to not let that happen. _I wont let that happen! If Magda kills Sans then the rest of the monsters will never welcome her! I really don’t want to have a reset…_

Chara purrs from inside of their head smugly. **And you know that if you do that, then there’s an even higher chance that I’ll take over, and you don’t want that now do you?**

Frisk feels unease and uncertainty creep upon them before they shake it off and turn to where Magda is with Sans. After the skeleton had passed out, Magda had called off her wolves and created some sort of rope made out of shadows (that was a new development since they didn’t know that Magda could manipulate shadows) to tie up Sans with. Then she had proceeded to blow some of her vapor into it which made it to faintly glow the same red as her vapor does when activated. She had told them that it kept him from using magic when he woke up. She then flopped Sans over her shoulder and picked up Frisk with her other arm and took them both to her (rather luxurious) cave deep in the woods. The beast had then tossed Sans onto the rug covered floor and spent the last six hours or so, poking and prodding him while Frisk fretted and kept the wolf pack from getting too close by playing with them.

Magda straightened up from her crouch in front of the knocked out skeleton and stretched. She looked outside and tilted her skull to the side. It was beginning to get light out.

Frisk shuffled from side to side nervously. “Magda? When will Sans wake up? It wont be good if my mom and the others to find both me and Sans missing…”

Magda scoffs and lightly kicks Sans in the ribs. “The skeleton wont be waking up until I wish it.” She then looks to the side before glancing back at Frisk. “Well, if I were to leave, then my vapor’s effects would wear off after, say, five hours considering the amount that I had made him breathe in.” 

Frisk brightens up, ignoring the fact that Magda’s been keeping Sans unconscious this whole time. “Oh! Then can you wake him up please? We really aught to be heading home, hopefully with you-” Sans groans, breaking off what Frisk was saying. He whimpers, a cerulean tear welling up in his closed eye sockets and sliding down his bony cheeks as his ever present smile turns downward into a grimace.

Alarmed, Frisk runs over to him and grabs his shoulder, shaking it gently. “Sans? Sans, what’s wrong?” They turn to give Magda a disapproving look. “Magda, what are you doing to him?”

Magda has a smug air about her and it shows in her voice and pleased eyelights. “Very good. I _am_ doing something.” She reaches over and lightly pats Sans on the top of his skull mockingly. “His dreams are wrought with nightmares.”

Frisk blanches and glares at their morally unbalanced friend. “Stop it! Sans hasn’t done anything to you! Why are you doing this!?”

Magda scoffs and straightens back up to cross her arms moodily. “Relax, this isn’t the worst that I can do to him. And he actually _has_ done something to me.” She leans in, getting in Frisk’s face and runs an obsidian hand through their hair. “He killed you… _many, **many** times…_ ”

Frisk pales, their eyes opening in shock. “H-how… how do you know that?”

Magda lets out a low rumble deep in her throat and cups Frisk’s face. “ _I can smell it._ I do not know how, but you have the smell of death _clinging_ to you. It is not from others, but simply the smell of you… and death. I am glad that you are well now… _**But that thrice damned skeleton will PAY for what he’s done to you.**_ ” 

The beast growls out that last bit, making Frisk shudder. Chara gives a gleeful wriggle wherever she is in the back of Frisk’s mind. **I _like_ her!** Frisk huffs at Chara, but they can tell that she’s hiding something. Surely with how she acted when she first saw Magda, this isn’t the first time she’s seen her. But Frisk has bigger things to worry about right now, like making sure that Magda doesn’t kill Sans!

 

///

 

Sans is running.

He hears Papyrus screaming in pain in the distance, but no matter how fast he runs, he isn’t getting any closer.

There’s a song, eerily playing in the background, haunting him by being sung in that _beast’s_ voice. 

_”Sweet dreams are made of thiiiissssssss~…_

_Who am I, to disagreeeeeeee~…_

_I travel the world and the seven seeeeeaaaassssss~…_

_**Everybody’s looking for somethiiiiinnnn~…**_ ”

Underneath the singing, he can hear mocking laughter as he fails to get to his brother time and time again.

After an eternity, he finally catches a glimpse of Papyrus. Sans stops breathing at the horrifying sight.

Papyrus is being ripped apart, bone shard by bone shard. Dark red marrow is splattered everywhere as his brother is torn asunder right in front of Sans’ eye sockets.

Sans wails as he frantically tries to put Papyrus back together with cerulean tears pouring from his sockets, but the pieces just violently rip away, encapsulated in a red vapour, the very same that’s covering the entire floor and dark sky in this vast hellish realm.

 

///

 

You purr in glee. It seems like Sans has _plenty_ of ammo for you to use on his subconscious. 

Frisk jumps when Sans begins to shriek and thrash within his bindings. The child begins to tear up as you lean in close to the monster to see his pain more closely. You would be smirking evilly right now if you just had the capability. You have every intention on torturing the skeleton’s subconscious until the stress or his own magic killed him, but then Frisk grabbed you by the shoulders to shake you as they cried. Shit.

You huff and pick them up to cradle them to your chest, trying to calm them down as they blubber at you urgently. “M-Magda! Don’t d-d-do this! _Please_! We’ve already t-talked things over! H-he wasn’t upset with me f-f-for k-killing all of the monsters, since it was a-actually Chara possessing m-me! And-!”

You interrupt them as an unknown feeling jolts through you. “ _ **What did you just say?**_ ” You zero in on Frisk, allowing your eyelights to shrink and contract.

Frisk freezes and gulps. Even though they know that you wouldn’t hurt them… Frisk is scared of you. “W-what? C-Chara? She’s the ghost that p-possessed me as soon as I fell into the underground. Every time I r-reset there was a fifty fifty chance either of us w-would posses my body, and this time, I came out on top.” Chara is practically doing ecstatic flips in their head. ‘ **Maggie! Maggie, I’m in here!!!** ’ Maggie?

You gasp and slowly reach for Frisk’s face. “Chara? …Darling? Can you hear me?” Now that you’re looking for it, Frisk’s eyes glow red every time their aura flickers a bit. Almost as if there was a second aura covering Frisk’s.

Frisk tilts their head in confusion but shakes it in response. “She’s still in here, and she can hear you, but she can’t speak out loud. It’d be the other way around if she was in control. But it’s better this way.” They sniffed as they wiped their face off, having finally stopped crying, but they shiftily keep on glancing at a still thrashing, but now whimpering, Sans.

You ignore the crushing disappointment and set Frisk back down. “Well, can’t you two just… switch places?”

Frisk squints at you and stands up straighter, ignoring the hurt twinge in their chest. “Wait a minute, how do you know Chara? She’s been dead for over eighty years now! And wake Sans back up already!”

You huff in irritation and swipe a hand at Sans, releasing him from your vaporous clutches, but still keeping him contained in your ‘physical’ bindings. “There, happy now? And I knew Chara before she even fell into the underground. She was… very close to me.”

Before Frisk can ask more questions, Sans shouts as he jerks up into a sitting position, his left eye socket sparking, but the spark dies after a second because of your shadowy bindings. “what the-!” He struggles sluggishly for a bit while he flicks his dim eyelights around the cave and to Frisk before settling on you. He glares. “y o u…”

Shaking off the vulnerable feelings from earlier, you tilt your head at the skeleton smugly. “ _Sans…_ Lovely of you to… drop by.” You uncross your arms to stroke Frisk’s head. “Frisk argued oh so earnestly for you to be allowed to live. **_So be grateful that you are not DEAD right now…_** ”

You weren’t sure how it worked, but Sans paled. Your short deer-ish tail wags back and forth in sadistic glee. You’ll take your gollies where you can since Frisk didn’t want the walking corpse dead. Speaking of Frisk, they were grumpily squinting at you in disappointment before sighing and going over to Sans to check him out, fiddling with their fingers again. Sans seems to understand but he keeps an eye socket on you as he answers them. “…yeah. yeah, i’m fine kid. but you wanna tell me why you’re friends with a psychotic _freak_?” He gives Frisk a hard judgmental glare, causing you to growl at Frisk’s responding wince.

Sans flinches at your guttural growl and turns his focus back onto you even as Frisk fiddles with their fingers again. They huff and step in front of you and gesture with their hands again. You churr in confusion at their continued movements. “What are you doing _Kleines_?”

Sans watches as Frisk sighs and turns around to wave you down to whisper into your ear, making it flick. Sans’ sockets widen when he sees Frisk speak out loud for the first time. “I don’t like talking so I usually ‘speak’ in the American sign language. It’s a bunch of hand movements that speak for me.”

You straighten back up after they had finished speaking and nod. “Ah, well that sounds useful. Those monsters don’t deserve to hear your voice.” Frisk gives you a deadpan look that just screams, ‘that’s not what I was getting at at all’. They roll their eyes and goes back to signing at Sans.

Sans grimaces at whatever Frisk is telling him. “wait, so what you’re telling me is that you thought that it was a grand idea to hang out with a strange looking creature before trotting off to the entrance of the underground? have your parents ever told you not to talk to strangers!?” Frisk crosses their arms and gives him a hard accusatory look. Sans sighs and lets it go. “alright, fine, but can you tell me what the hell this chick wants!? and what did she do to me!?”

Frisk goes a bit shifty eyed before cautiously beginning to sign out something. You can guess at what they’re about to say so you wave them away. You shrink and contract your eyelights and lean down to stare into Sans’ own, causing him to lean away in uneasy fear. “What do I want? Well, I _had_ wanted to disembowel you, but you don’t seem to have the guts. I _had_ wanted to wreak your empty skull with enough nightmares to send your magic into a self harming frenzy and to slowly kill you. **I _had_ wanted to make you pay for killing my Frisk over, and over, _and over again!!!_** ” You slam your closed fist down on the stone floor right in between Sans’ legs, causing the stone to break and send up small shards and also causing Sans to jump and attempt to scrabble away, but he was already leaning against a wall. 

But you sigh and take your unharmed hand away while your eyelights flicker out. “Alas, Frisk seems to enjoy your pathetic company and I am loath to deny them any happiness that they can gleam from this miserable world that we live in.” Frisk beams at you, hopping up and down before hugging you around your waist, ignoring Sans’ panicked wince. You chuckle and pet them on the head, your eyelights coming back on. “ _But_ …” Frisk stops and looks up at you in wary confusion. You tilt your head and huff fondly. “…I will come along and make sure that you cave dwelling communists don’t bring further harm to my _Kleines_.”

Frisk squeals and leaps into your arms, both of you ignoring Sans’ faint panic attack. Frisk quietly whispers into your ear. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! You’ll have fun, just you wait! But first-” They lean back and give you a stern look. “You just can’t kill people left and right when they upset you or try and hurt me. No violence, okay?”

You just tilt your head at them with an amused air about you. “Oh Frisk, you know that I wont do that.”

Frisk frowns and tries more earnestly. “Well, can’t you just keep from hurting people as much as you can?”

You grunt in irritation and decide to give just a little. “How about this, since your little murdering skeleton friend over there knows only some of what I can do, make sure that he keeps you from any and all harm. If you get hurt, it’s on his head. Right after I kill whoever hurt you, of course.”

Frisk purses their lips and anxiously looks over at Sans who’s trying to get out of his bindings again, but gives up, sweating profusely. “frisk, kid, ya can’t take this thing back to the rest of us! she’ll kill everyone! do you want to reset again, huh!? do you want chara to take control again!?”

Frisk hardens their face and holds their small hand out to you, causing Sans to yell, no, and for you to purr as you hold out your hand to shake theirs. “It’s a deal then my dear.”

Sans looks on in horror as Frisk seals monsterkind’s fate.

[TBC…]


End file.
